1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable medium, a printing control apparatus and a printing system.
2. Related Art
A system has been provided with a single printer and client terminal apparatuses. The single printer is connected to the client terminal apparatuses in the network, thereby shared by the clients.